Self-propelled and remotely operable robots which are especially adapted for operation in hazardous environments such as those involving explosives are known and are commercially available. Typically such robots include a wheeled or tracked platform which carries the operational components or attachments adapted for dealing with particular hazardous conditions. Available robots are designed to lift a payload at the end of an elongated arm and hence must be counterbalanced to avoid tipping over when such weights are elevated. For example, a robot might be used to lift a suspected explosive device and to place it in a hardened container where it could be exploded without harming the operating personnel in the vicinity. Available robots also have to be capable of operating over uneven terrain, and within the confines of buildings, and should be capable of climbing or descending stairs if necessary.
Two examples of robots especially adapted to explosives disposal are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,562 of Nov. 11, 1986 to Carr et al, and 5,440,916 of Aug. 15, 1995 to Stone et al. Both of these patents disclose self-propelled robots, the former being wheel driven only, while the latter has a very complex track-laying drive arrangement. These robots have proven to be useful but they do have their shortcomings, whether in the area of manoeuvrability, versatility, size, speed, cost or control. There is a need for a relatively inexpensive robot that has considerable manoeuvrability, that can be readily adapted to perform a variety of tasks, that can move its gripping mechanism or its disposal and disruption equipment to almost any position relative to the robot's base, and that is easily controlled both indoors and outdoors and within confining spaces.